


Amusement Parks Are Supposed To Be Fun

by Cinnabunni



Series: Parkner One-shots and stories [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Peter and Harley are both new to the whole dating thing. So, mistakes are bound to happen.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner One-shots and stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397764
Kudos: 45





	Amusement Parks Are Supposed To Be Fun

Peter just wanted to have some fun. He wanted to have a nice, relaxing day with Harley at the amusement park. He wanted to escape his duties as Spiderman, and wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

Thing was, Peter was new to the whole boyfriend thing.

Peter knew that Harley knew what he was doing, and that’s what scared him. He was afraid that Harley would make him look like an idiot, and would see that Peter didn’t know what he was doing.

But Peter never expected what would happen next.

“Harley,” Peter started, pulling on Harley’s sleeve of his red flannel. He pointed at a booth. “Look at that.”

Where the other toys were hanging, there was a giant Spiderman Tsum Tsum plushie, that was half the height of Harley. 

Harley smirked. “Let me guess darlin’, you want me to go win that plush for ya?” Peter nodded his head, eyes glued to the prize, and Harley laughed. “Alright, let’s see what I can do.”

Walking up to the booth, Harley placed his hand down, catching the attention of the teenage worker there. Putting away his phone, he looked up to Harley. “Game’s five tickets per round, you get five balls. You have to knock down the three bowling-pin towers. Any questions?” the teen said, boredom clear in his voice.

Harley gave a charming smile, and ran his hand through his hair. Handing over five tickets, Harley made a mental note of the worker’s tiny blush as he handed him the balls.

Throwing the first one, Harley immediately took down the first tower. Looking over, Harley gave a thumbs-up and a wink, and Peter smiled and laughed. The second one didn’t go as well. Completely missing both towers, Harley cursed under his breath (he really should’ve paid attention to Clint’s lessons on aiming). Throwing the third one, he only knocked the top pin, not the whole thing.

“I believe in you, Harls!” Peter said, and Harley smiled. He had two left. Throwing the fourth ball, he took down the second tower. Cheering, Peter gave Harley a quick hug, “If you don’t win this, I won’t be angry.”

Harley laughed, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, darlin’. I won’t miss.” Getting ready, Harley threw the last ball.

And missed.

Peter gave a sad smile as Harley cursed. “C’mon, it’s not that bad. We can just get a smaller prize and ride the Ferris Wheel, okay?”

“No. I am getting you that Spiderman plush,” Harley said, and turned his attention to the young worker. Giving him a smile, he brushed his hair to the side.

Peter frowned. “Harley? What’re you doing?”

The worker hid his blush. “You won a medium sized prize, of you want me to get you one.”

“No, but what about this,” Harley said, in a sweet tone. “Five tickets for five balls. So how about I give you one ticket for one ball, and I continue my round?” The worker looked down, trying to hide his face. 

“I-I don’t think I can do that.” Harley lifted his face up, and flashed another smile.

“Please? For me?”

A stuttering mess, the worker handed one last ball to Harley, taking the ticket from his hand. “Thank you~” Harley said, and threw the ball, cheering when he took down the last tower. 

Immediately grabbing the giant Tsum Tsum, Harley smiled. “Peter, darlin’, look! I won it!” Looking around, his smiled disappeared when he couldn’t find Peter. “Peter?”

Seeing him in a crowd, Harley quickly ran over to him, pushing against people to see him. “Darlin’! Wait!” Peter paused when the crowd became smaller, with Harley running into Peter.

“You know,” Peter started, not making eye contact with Harley, “I’m new to this whole dating thing. There are things that I don’t know. But even _I_ know that when you’re in a relationship, _you don’t flirt with other people!”_ Harley flinched at this.

“Darlin’, I’m sorry. I should’ve thought about you, and not do that. I”m used to using my looks as an advantage, but I’m new to dating, too.” Before Peter could say anything, Harley grabbed the hem of Peter’s jacket. “I don’t…I’ve never…been in a relationship and i’m going to make mistakes…I just need you to tell me. I need you to talk to me.”

Peter didn’t say anything at first. He then turned around and gave Harley a hug. “Okay,” he said. “For now on, we talk to each other.” He gave a smile, and took the giant Spiderman plush. “So, you won it, huh? Hmmm....it’s the wrong shade of red,” he pointed out, and Harley laughed.

Putting his arm around Peter, he gave Peter a kiss on the temple. “Let’s go ride the Ferris Wheel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! I got a prompt on my Tumblr (Cinnabunni5123.tumblr.com), and I was really happy with this! I've fallen back into Parkenr, lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
